


Oh, no! There's Only One Bed!

by glowen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Steve is pining, Tony loves him back but of course He Doesn't Know, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowen/pseuds/glowen
Summary: Tony needs to spend the night in a hotel as a bait for some evil-doing Skrull.Steve tags along.The only room available has only one bed.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Oh, no! There's Only One Bed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my 2nd SteveTony fanfiction in English! This one started as an Social-Media AU on Twitter so I'll be updating there first. Here's the link if you're interested: https://twitter.com/glouen/status/1259304406689943552 ♥ 
> 
> Anyway, english is not my mother-language so forgive me for any mistakes you might find! Also I want to say that you will be presented to a LOT of artwork across the story and those DO NOT belong to me! 
> 
> I'll be leaving the link for each one of the fanarts at the End Notes, please check it out!  
> Anyway, the credits go to Baneme-Art, check out here: https://baneme-art.tumblr.com/ ♥ 
> 
> Time and date won't be important to the plot, so just ignore it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :D I'll be updating as soon as I finish writing!

— ╳ — 

— ╳ — 

O _ f course,  _ Tony was late. He said he was going to be, after all. 

And even though Steve  _ knew  _ why, he was still trying his best  _ not to think _ about it. 

Because that was Tony’s way of having fun and he couldn’t say a thing about it. Even if it hurt a little and he didn’t ask to feel this way about his co-leader. 

However, some things just happen.

So there he was, standing at the corner of the room with his eyebrows furrowed and crossed arms against his chest, facing the window while thinking about _not thinking_ about Tony. 

And the main thing crossing his mind was: “Oh god,  _ what has my life come to? _ ” 

“Told ya I would make it in time.” Was the first thing to come out of Tony’s lips when he arrived.

He did say that,  _ half an hour ago _ . 

The armour simply landed on the porch, and he was holding a box of donuts as if that was the most common thing in the world.

Well, they were  _ Avengers _ , that was their definition of normal. In fact, it was,  _ quite a lot _ .

“ _ Sure _ , you're just half an hour late.” Sharon teased.

Tony just ignored her words, placing the box on the table. “Good morning, team.” And then he opened the armour’s helmet. 

  
“More like  _ good afternoon _ , don’t you think?” Steve joined the conversation and caused Tony to look at him, almost outraged. 

“Don’t give me that look, Cap!” He replied. “I said I was going to be late!”

“ _ Yeah _ , but we thought it was like some minutes, not a full-day.” Carol was the one teasing him this time, which earned her a fake hurt expression from the engineer.

“You break my heart, Spaceface.” 

“Alright, as much as I enjoy the emphasis on how late our iron-armoured friend here is,” Steve gave Tony a look, which caused Tony to simply answer with a wink. Steve rolled his eyes. “This is an emergency meeting, we need to  _ focus _ .” 

Tony nodded, immediately taking a seat. 

“What’s the emergency, anyway?” Clint was the one who asked, don’t even trying to hide his mouth full with the recently arrived donuts. 

Nat stood up, taking Sharon’s side. “We got some updates on the Skrull case.” 

“Which one, specifically?” Carol said it in a funny way. “Skrulls are doing Skrull-things everyday.” 

“The human experimentation one.” The Agent 13 clarified and everyone in the room grimaced, grunting right away.

Right _ , that one.  _

“ _ Ugh _ , this is our worst Skrull case.” Captain Marvel complained. 

“ _ That’s why _ this is an emergency meeting.” Natasha pointed out. 

Steve got straight to the point. “What did you find out?” 

“Well, apparently…” Sharon started, sharing a look with Black Widow. “They are infiltrating themselves in some places while in disguise to take someone’s identity.”

“Why would they want to take the identity of a random person?” Sam asked. “It would make much more sense if they just killed someone really important that has  _ actually _ some power.” 

“ _ Exactly _ .” Natasha pointed. “Which is why they are going to do it in this  _ really  _ expensive hotel by the beach tonight, as we found out.” 

“ _ Oh _ , I got it.” Clint said, reaching for another donut. “Kill some rich dude, you have the  _ money _ , you have the  _ power _ . Those guys are  _ not  _ dumb.” 

“So, they’re looking for a very specific victim.” Bucky joined the conversation. “What if they don’t find any?” 

A smile appeared in Tony’s lips and Steve could tell that he just had an idea. 

“Then, we create one.” He simply said, causing everyone to look at him. 

Carol frowned. “Excuse me,  _ what? _ ” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “ _ C’mon _ , guys! Of course I am talking about me!” 

“When aren’t you?” Sam teased. 

That earned a petulant pout from Tony. “That  _ really  _ crushes my feelings, birdie.” 

Steve immediately could see what  _ exactly  _ got into Tony’s mind, and he was very far from liking it. 

“That’s actually… a  _ really  _ good idea.” Sharon pointed out. “If they knew Tony was going to be in that hotel he could be the perfect victim.” She looked at Tony. “They for sure would choose him.” 

“Plus, he’s rich, and he’s Iron-Man. That’s like some expensive cereal with a prize inside.” Clint joked. “They would  _ totally  _ go for it.” 

“That would be some dumb move, though.” Sam said. “The guy is Iron-Man, he could bring a suit inside his  _ frigging _ suitcase, why would they risk their lives so pointlessly?” 

“C’mon, they’re  _ Skrulls _ .” Carol crossed her arms, laughing to herself. “Dumb moves? That’s their specialty.”

“So what? We send Tony to that hotel and wait for some Skrull to come and try to kidnap him?” Bucky asked, looking at Natasha, who looked at Steve. 

_ He definitely didn’t like it.  _

“That’s pretty much the point,  _ Golden Boy _ .” Tony teased, and James rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, then I’ll get you a reservation and make sure some paparazzi take pictures of you once you get there.” Natasha advertised. “We can initiate the Avengers operation-” 

Clint interrupted. “Operation Eat The Rich!” He said, cherfully. Noticing that his teammates were looking at him with unamused expressions. “No?” 

Steve sighed. “See, Clint, we are trying to keep the rich guys from…  _ getting...  _ eaten.” Ok, saying that out loud was kinda weird. 

“ _ Not fun at all _ .” Hawkeye whispered, but Steve could hear him, thanks to the serum. 

Tony stood up. “Okay, guess I’ll pack my luggage.”

Sharon crossed her arms. “You don’t need any baggage, Tony. It’s just for  _ one _ night.” 

“Indeed _. _ This is a  _ mission _ , not a vacation.” Steve agreed. 

“Not if you don’t let it be.” He pointed out like that was the best argument he ever made. “C’mon! I’m going to get kidnapped, Cap! The last time that happened was  _ no fun _ , let me have this!” 

Frowning, the captain once more crossed his arms against his chest and shot Tony a serious look. “You’re _not_ going to get kidnapped, Iron Man.” Tony snorted like he was really looking forward to that to happen. “And I’m definitely not going to allow you to go by yourself, it’s dangerous to do this mission alone.” 

Tony smirked in that flirtatious way that would make Steve’s heart skip a beat if he wasn’t so focused on what might happen if Tony went on that mission without backup. “ _ So _ , you saying you’re going with me?” He said, resting his hip against the meeting room table and crossing his arms against his chest.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” Firmly said Captain America, with his  _ really  _ recognizable Team-Leader Voice. 

Tony pressed his lips together, nodding. 

“ _ Yep _ .” He clicked his tongue, uncrossing his arms and stepping away from the table. “Sounds like vacation to me!” The co-leader had a huge smile, and all Steve could do was sigh. “Get yourself a floral shirt and some sunscreen, Cap. I’m taking you to the beach!” He announced, barely waiting for an answer before he stepped out of the meeting room. 

Sharon approached the Captain, still looking at Tony who was walking away now. “Did he hear that this is  _ not _ a vacation?” 

Steve nodded, sighing. “He sure did, but he will pretend he didn’t.” 

Agent 13 laughed softly. “Well, that’s Tony Stark.” 

The Captain holded a smile, looking away. 

Yeah,  _ that’s him _ . 

“Can we leave already?” Clint asked, raising his hand. “ _ If we can _ , can I take the donuts box with me?” 

“Sure, do as you wish.” Sharon confirmed, causing Hawkeye to smile. “You’re all dismissed.” She gestured with her hand, and right after everyone stood up, ready to leave. 

  
Carol stretched, letting out an approval noise. “I’m so glad I don’t have to play hide and seek with some Skrull today.” 

When the room was empty, except for Steve and Agent 13, he cocked a smile. “I’m pretty sure that’s  _ my _ line.” 

“Don’t be jealous, Captain. It’s not like they would actually listen to me if I wasn’t telling them to leave.” 

Steve nodded, she had a point. 

— ╳ — 

— ╳ — 

— ╳ — 

Thanks to the Quinjet, it didn’t take long for them to get in the hotel by the beach. The sun was shiny, there were a lot of people in the streets and everyone seemed happy.

Steve could only think that between those people had a Skrull _ ,  _ with the worst of the intentions _ ,  _ and they _ needed  _ to stop him.

However, Tony didn’t seem to be as worried as Steve was. Which was  _ disturbing _ since Tony was the bait to get to the Skrull. 

It didn’t surprise Steve, though. 

So, instead of looking around for a clue about who of all those people could possibly be a Skrull, they were by the beach,  _ wearing matching floral shirts _ .

“Say ‘Avengers Assemble’!” Tony asked him, a huge smile on his lips and phone in hand.

As _tempting_ as it was to throw everything aside just to keep looking at Tony and spending some time with him, Steve couldn’t just stop getting worried about the whole thing. 

After all, at least  _ one  _ of them had to be  _ worried _ . 

Steve sighed. “Tony,  _ please _ .” 

The bright phone’s flashlight would’ve made him close his eyes if it wasn’t for the serum. “C’mon, Cap! The camera loves you!” 

_ Unfortunately _ , he didn’t love the camera back. 

“We need to stay on watch.” The Captain adversited, looking around. “Any of those people could be a Skrull.”

“We need to _blend in_ ,” Tony corrected, stepping in Steve’s direction. “as Nat said.” He put his phone in his pocket, and suddenly Steve was _really_ well aware of Tony’s hands. “So if you don’t want to blow this up for us,” Slowly his hands were on Steve’s hair, fixing it up, the Captain could just watch, trying to focus on anything else. “you better look pretty for the camera and give it a _big_ smile.” He gave Steve a look and then started to look around like he was searching for something.

Steve could almost hear the gears working inside Tony’s head. 

And then, his eyes finally met something. “Hey, lady!” Tony raised a hand, waving at someone. Steve frowned, turning his face to see what his teammate was looking at. “Can I borrow some of these?” He asked, the  _ goddamn  _ pretty flirtatious smile in his lips. 

And as hard that was for Steve to admit, it  _ wasn’t for him _ . It was for the good-looking lady who was holding a basket with flowers and was dressed like a hula dancer, together as her group of friends. 

She nodded, smiling like she knew who he was, and  _ of course _ she would, he was Tony Stark,  _ the Iron-Man _ . The woman said something to the people with her and came to them, holding her basket tight.

Steve saw her bite her lower lip when her eyes met Tony’s. Tony approached her, looking with interest to the basket while brushing his chin. 

Steve watched him reach 2 red flowers, holding it on one hand. Then, the lady and him shared a look, the Captain cocked a brow. Tony reached a third flower, dragging it to his lips and  _ kissing it.  _

“Thank you so much,  _ miss _ .” He slowly got his hand in the woman’s hair, putting it behind her ear, and then, setting the flower there. “You look  _ absolutely  _ stunning.” 

_Of course_ he would flirt with her, Tony mostly flirted with everything that was able to _breathe_. He couldn’t really blame him, though. She was indeed, pretty. 

And the fact didn’t make Steve feel any better.

The lady smiled, thanking him and going back to her friends,  _ excited _ . Probably telling them how Tony Stark just  _ flirted with her _ . 

Or  _ maybe  _ it was just the jealousy speaking. 

“Alright, come here, big guy.” And then he noticed he was  _ still  _ looking at that woman. Quickly, Steve turned his attention to Tony, watching him step closer. 

_ Dangerously closer _ . 

Close enough for Steve to  _ kiss him _ . 

“Here you go.” He put one of the flowers behind Steve’s ear, smiling at him. Tony cocked a brow, looking at him almost fondly. Like Steve was the biggest gift under the Christmas tree. “It really brings out your eyes, Cap.” 

And now Tony was flirting with  _ him _ . 

Steve slowly felt his cheeks get some color, his heart beating a  _ bit  _ faster than it should. “Thank you, Tony. But we should at least do the check-in before-” 

He got interrupted. “Look! Guess I don’t need my phone anymore.” Tony pointed, and immediately Steve could see the paparazzi Natasha talked about earlier. “Okay, gimme that pretty smile! Would ya?” He took Steve’s side. 

The Captain left out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. “I really don’t see what’s the point of-” The words suddenly died out on the tip of his tongue and he stared at the man wordlessly. 

An overwhelming heat struck him speechless at the sight of Tony once he watched the man put the remaining flower behind his own ear.

He held his breath, how could Tony look even more beautiful? How was he supposed to focus? Steve rubbed his own face, he  _ really  _ needed to stop being so obvious about what his heart had to say. 

“The point of taking pics is for people to think you’re having the time of your life.”  _ Right now I sure am _ . Steve thought. “So,  _ c’mon _ , let’s show those Skrulls how carefree we are being, so they can come and find us. Shall we?”  _ And  _ he smiled  _ again _ . 

How could Steve say no to that? 

He leaned in Tony’s direction smiling softly and feeling the teammate’s arm on his shoulders. 

“Alright, say ‘Vacation’!”

Some part of Steve wanted to reply “Still  _ not  _ a vacation”.

He didn’t do it. 

— ╳ — 

— ╳ — 

**Author's Note:**

> ART CREDITS (in order):
> 
> 1: https://baneme-art.tumblr.com/post/184021278682/mcu-social-media-au-shield-ladies-instagram  
> 2: https://baneme-art.tumblr.com/post/180994014422/616-social-media-au-superhusbands-edition  
> 3: https://baneme-art.tumblr.com/post/184552799847/it-started-with-two-men-mcu616-616-civil  
> 4: https://baneme-art.tumblr.com/post/181585640332/616-social-media-au-happy-new-year-instagram  
> 5: https://baneme-art.tumblr.com/post/188028535162/stevetonyseptember-is-almost-over-so-here-is-my  
> 6: (that one is a really bad redraw I did to match the context, the original one is here) https://baneme-art.tumblr.com/post/184900425287/some-616-superhusbands-because-of-steves


End file.
